¿Crees en los finales felices?
by Annye Albarn
Summary: One-shoot. En el dojo Granger Tyson termina de leer una historia y se pregunta si Kai cree en los finales felices ¿Qué le dirá Kai?. Shōnen-ai, Kai x Tyson


Hola! soy Annye Albarn este es mi primer one-shoot de Beyblade inspirado en los finales felices, no es que los ame, pero me gustan solo eso.

Este es un Shōnen-ai chico x chico para el que no lo sepa, si no te gusta este genero te recomiendo que te retires (es por seguridad mental :p) en cambio si te gusta este genero que lo disfrutes :D

Este específicamente es un TyKai (osea un Tyson x Kai o viceversa)

Disclaimer : Beyblade no me pertenece

Disfrútalo! :D

* * *

-charla-

"pensamientos"

...flashback...

/cambio de escenario/

* * *

**¿Crees en los finales felices?**

Era una noche tranquila en el dojo de los Granger, mientras que cierto peliazul terminaba de leer las pocas oraciones que quedaban de un libro.

-...y vivieron felices para siempre, final feliz. Termino-

-wow, eso fue un verdadero desafío, ¿no Tyson?-

-¿que tratas de decir Max?- entrecerró lo ojos mirando feo al güero

-nada, nada-

-de acuerdo chicos, creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo el castaño

-tienes razón jefe, además luego de esa aburrida historia necesito una siesta- contesto el peliazul dando un sonoro bostezo

-todos la necesitamos, Tyson- respondió Ray

Los BladeBreakers pasaban otra noche en casa de Tyson; porque esta vez el peliazul tenia que leer un libro de tarea y para asegurarse de que no se quede dormido sus amigos aceptaron su invitación (excepto Kai, a el lo obligaron).

...flashback...

-vamos Kai, será divertido- dijo un pelinegro tratando de convencer a su amigo el bicolor a que pase una noche en lo del dragón

-me niego- este estaba sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas y sus ojos cerrados

-Kai...- el aludido solo volteo hacia el lado opuesto de su amigo y al chico de aspecto gatuno se le ocurrió una idea -de acuerdo Kai si no quieres ir a lo de Tyson entonces tendré que decirle que _alguien_ gusta de el y es demasiado orgulloso para confesarlo- su plan resulto ya que el bicolor se paro hace bastante tiempo y se veía que ahora estaba en la puerta de su mansión. Así es, estaban en la mansión de Kai. Ray sabia de los sentimientos del fénix hacia el chico pelitormenta, porque el bicolor se lo había dicho, cosa que no fue fácil, así que pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para que se le confiese.

...fin del flashback...

-bien, iré a por los futones, ¿Quién me ayuda?- anuncio el peliazul parandose para ir a buscarlos

-yo te ayudo- dijo el chino

-gracias Ray- dijo el peliazul yendo a buscar los futones y siguiéndole estaba Ray

/varios minutos después.../

-buenas noches chicos- dijo Tyson acomodándose para dormir

-buenas noches- respondieron al unísono, excepto Kai

En el dojo reino el silencio, los únicos sonidos que se oían eran las pausadas respiraciones que daban y algún que otro grillo en el jardín.

Al extremo del dojo estaba Tyson junto a la puerta de salida, seguido de Max, luego de este estaba Ray, al lado Kenny y finalmente al otro extremo Kai.

Todos estaban dormidos, bueno, todos excepto nuestro héroe peliazul, cada tanto cambiaba de lado para al fin encontrar el sueño, pero no lo logro

"viejo..., ¿Dónde fue a parar el sueño que tenia?" una vez mas cambio de posición "esto no va a funcionar y ya me dio sed. Tomare un poco de agua" lentamente se reincorporo viendo a sus amigos, que estaban dormidos "afortunados..." pausadamente daba pasos hacia la cocina, asegurándose a veces si aun estos seguían durmiendo; ya en la cocina, cogió un vaso y lo lleno de agua. Se dirigió hacia la salida y se percato de una sombra, no se veía bien ya que estaba oscuro pero por la luz de la luna parecía que era...

-Kai?...- el aludido volteo -¿que haces aquí?, creí que estabas durmiendo- el bicolor estaba sentado en el escalón de la salida

-si, eso hacia. Hasta que los pasos de _alguien_ me despertó-

-pues lo siento señor perfecto, pero lo que pasa es que tenia que ir por un vaso de agua, así que no me eches la culpa porque era algo urgente- el pelitormenta se cruzo de brazos sentándose al lado del bicolor -además no podía dormirme por esa estúpida historia- Kai al escuchar esto alzo una ceja

-¿de que hablas?- Tyson volteo a verlo ya no de brazos cruzados

-hablo del final que tuvo, ¿Por qué las historias tienen un final feliz?-

"nunca lo eh pensado..." -tal vez porque son historias infantiles- el peliazul asintió

-tal vez...- dio un sorbo de su vaso -dime Kai... ¿crees en los finales felices?- el ojivioleta volteo a verlo

-a que se debe eso?-

-mera curiosidad- respondió Tyson fijando su vista hacia la luna

-mmm...- el bicolor medito sobre eso unos minutos -creo únicamente en el final feliz, pero al lado de una persona especial, para mi-

-enserió?, ¿quien?- el peliazul lo miro incrédulo -dime Kai, por favor- junto sus manos suplicando

-de acuerdo te daré unas pistas- Tyson se decepciono, era malo en esas cosas de adivinar -mmm, es testarudo, un completo bocazas, orgulloso de si mismo, imperactivo, pero siempre cree en sus amigos-

-¿es Max?- pregunto serio. Kai quería pegarse mentalmente

"si que es malo en esto"-nunca dije que le gustara la mostaza, es mas creo que la detesta por el simple echo de que Max siempre la usa-

-mmm, ¡es Kenny!- el bicolor se palmeo el rostro -¿que?, sabes que soy malo adivinando- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos asiendo un puchero

-otra cosa mas, es malo para adivinar-

-soy yo?- lo miro sorprendido mientras el Kai asentía teniendo cerrados sus ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo -Kai...-

-así es, eres especial para mi. Es mas me... gustas- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que Tyson llego a oír y al escuchar eso se sonrojó mas que el bicolor

-Kai... ¿te gusto?- el aludido asintió débilmente -Kai... yo...- el bicolor se paro -ah?, ¿adonde vas Kai?-

-a dormir, ya entendí- su rostro parecía sombrio

-no! espera!, tu también me gustas!- apenas se percato de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca con las dos manos, estando realmente sonrojado

-¿lo que dices, es cierto?- pregunto quedándose en el lugar dándole la espalda a Tyson

-pues claro que lo es señor engreído- hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos

-mph- sonrió y lentamente se acerco al peliazul el otro al verlo se sonrojo mas, si es posible -me alegra saber eso- susurro

-Kai...- el bicolor estaba cada vez mas cerca hasta que paro dejando apenas unos centímetros. Tyson veía que los ojos del ojivioleta daban un brillo que jamás había visto, en ellos se expresaban sinceridad y amor puro.

Sin mas retrasos el pelitormenta acabo con esos pocos centímetros ahora sintiendo los cálidos labios del mayor inspeccionando cada sabor, aroma y sensación. El bicolor no se quedaba atrás ya que le mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a inspeccionar su cavidad ahogando el suspiro del menor. Sus lenguas insistentes luchaban como si de una competencia se tratara, ambos disfrutaban la sensación hasta que rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento

-Te amo- dijo un Kai sonriente y sonrojado quien estaba apoyada su frente con la del pelitormenta

-yo igual- dijo Tyson en la misma situación

A lo lejos se veía un Ray sonriente y satisfecho cruzado de brazos

-un final feliz digno de presenciar- fue lo ultimo que se escucho en toda la noche

**~FIN~**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado

Bye~

Atte: Annye Albarn


End file.
